Arndale Highschool
by hm98
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna weren't royally, what if they were normal girls. What if Elsa wasn't keeping Anna away to protect her, but just being a normal older sister. AKA: your my little sister, stay away from my stuff, your annoying, yatah yatah yatah. I hope anyone who has an older sister can relate, because we love them, but they can be real drama queens.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU of what if Elsa and Anna weren't royally, what if they were normal girls who didn't lose their parents. What if Elsa wasn't this girl keeping Anna away to protect her, but just being a normal older sister. AKA: your my little sister, stay away from my stuff, your annoying, yatah yatah yatah.

I hope anyone who has an older sister can relate, because we love them, but they can be real drama queens.

Disclaimer: I own nada, that's spanish for nothing.

Chapter 1

"AAAANNNNNNAAAA" Elsa screamed from the basement.

"WHHHHAAATTT?" Anna answered back from her bedroom on the top floor.

"I'M HUNGRY, COULD YOU GRAB ME SOME FOOD?" Elsa screamed in a demanding queen voice.

"SURE" Anna replied.

She put her laptop carefully on the ground as she got up. She quickly left her room to go see what was downstairs. 'Let's see… we got watermelon, grapes, chips….nah, scratch chips, Elsa's on her health kick again' Anna thought back to the many times Elsa has come barging into her room asking if she looks fat, or if her boobs look too big 'Man, I wish I had that problem'. Anna always looks at her sister, sees she looks amazing, internally rolls her eyes, and says "Of course not, you look great!" in the voice that makes it sound like she isn't so done with her sister's pointless insecurities. Her sister was beautiful, and she just wished that she could see that too. Anna got back to the task at hand, and decided to just put some watermelon slices in a bowl and take it down to her sister.

Once she was down stairs she saw that Elsa was comfortably sitting on the couch watching pretty little liars.

"What took you so long?! I swear Anna you move like a freaking turtle, can you hurry it up next time?" Elsa said accusingly.

"Oh, um, okay, sorry…" Anna said, but on the inside she was thinking 'Or you could have gotten up from your lazy butt and got your own food, instead of forcing me to get it'

Anna walked back to her room, and continued to work on her science project. 'I. Have. No. Idea. What. I. Am. Doing.' Anna mentally cursed her science homework, and herself for not paying attention in class. Her favorite classes were art, choir, and gym. Most of the girls in her class hated gym, but she always saw this really dreamy guy named Hans there. Every girl in class loved him, he was smart, funny, charming, and seeing him in gym playing sports, sweating in a little too tight gym shirt was honestly the only motivation the girls got to actually attend gym instead of saying they had their period and decide to skip.

*ding dong

Someone rang the doorbell. 'Oh God, please just be a jehovah's witness or something so I don't have to come down and say hi, I really don't want to have to pick up my bra and put it on'

"ANNA GET THE DOOR PlEASE" her mother screamed.

"BUT MOM, I'M ALL THE WAY IN MY ROOM AND DON'T EVEN LOOK GOOD" I replied.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, PLEASE SWEETHEART?"

"..."

"I'LL GIVE YOU 5 DOLLARS LATER IF YOU DO"

Anna runs down to get the door, chanting under her breath "don't be attractive, don't be attractive, don't be attractive, I look like hell, please don't be attractive". Finally Anna reaches the door, and opens it to find not only a very attractive man, but one she knows.

"Oh, hey Anna!" Hans says politely.

"Oh… Hans, wow it's good to look at you" there was an awkward pause as Anna realized what she had just said "I mean, it's not good to look at you, I mean it is good to look at you, but you know, umm… what's up?" Anna finally registering that Hans was Holding something.

"Ummmm, yeah, I volunteered to help sell some girl scout cookies my older brother's daughter had" Hans said cutely "If she sells the most, she wins a bike, and I just can't say no to the kid" Hans says looking at Anna expectantly.

'Wow, can this guy be any cuter?' Anna thought.

"Umm… Yeah, I could buy a box" Anna said shyly.

"Really? Thanks, just sign here"

As Anna began writing down the necessary information on the sheet, Hans couldn't help thinking how much he hated doing this. 'Why the heck do I have to do this. Couldn't Carlos have gotten one of the other 10 brothers to do this? Now I'm stuck selling cookies to annoying, stupid girls like this. The best quality Anna has is her sister. How are they even related? Anna is so hyper and gullible, but her sister is so… hot. The ice queen… that's what they call her at our school, I'm the same age as her sister, but it feels like we're a million years apart' As Hans was thinking this Anna was just finishing up the form and was handing it back.

"Here you are Hans" Anna stated.

"Thanks Anna, it really helps. Say hi to your sister from me okay?" Hans said excitedly.

"Ahh, yeah, sure thing" Anna replied.

With that Hans took the form and walked away. Anna watched him move out of sight before shutting the door. She looked at her hands and tried to remember if their hands touched while she was passing the paper back. Suddenly she remembered she had work to do. 'Ah well, I guess I'll see him at school tomorrow' Anna thought, deciding against finishing her homework and going on the computer instead. She stayed there until bedtime, hoping her teacher wouldn't call on her tomorrow to answer any of the questions.

* * *

I will continue this story if anyone actually finds it interesting. Please review, and remember to check out my other stories! This is only my second piece of fanfiction, so I can only get better from here on, right? See ya next time, I'll introduce Kristoff soon, don't worry. Bye xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Will I admit that this isn't the best chapter? yes, because I'm not blind, I have read this over, but I can't seem to get anything better down and I wanted to give you something since it feels like it has been forever since I posted a chapter so... Here it is. I hope you still like it and review. If you have any suggetions on what should happen then please leave a polite review. xoxo

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harsh knocks could be heard on the door. Anna got up with a start, and shuddered at the cold air in her room.

"Get up it's time for school" If Elsa's voice sounded like a queen's than their mother's sounded like a dictator.

"Yash, yash, Mom" Anna said as she struggled to get the drool covered hair out of her mouth. Anna barely slept last night, she kept thinking about her embarrassing moment with Hans. Her eyes were demanding to be shut and put back to bed "I'm up, I'm up-" Anna's head slumps back down to catch a few more seconds of sleep, snoring slightly.

"Anna, if you aren't up in exactly .03 seconds, I'm coming in their and pouring ice cold water on you" Elsa threatened.

With a start, Anna sat straight up on her bed. "Geez, okay" Registering her immediate danger, Anna got up, her feet touching the very cold wood floor and stretched. She got in the bathroom and got ready shortly before going down stairs. Her mother and father already pacing around the room getting breakfast. Their parents were both medical professionals. Their mother was a doctor, and their father was a psychiatrist. Both of them worked very long hours, and barely saw their children.

"Honey, could you hurry up, the food will get cold" the dad said.

Anna's parents were complete opposites. Her father had a kind, soft spoken voice, while her mother was a little harsh. Both of them loved each other, everyday you could see the love they shared with each other. It was both beautiful and gross to Anna.

"If you don't hurry up Anna, or I'll leave without you" Elsa stated.

"I'm ready! Geez…" Anna said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Elsa yelled from the garage door.

"Nothing! Lets go, I need to get to school earlier today" Anna replied

Elsa stared at her sister in disbelief, sure she had said something rude to her. "Fine, hurry and get some breakfast, I'll be right there. I got to put some hair spray on" Elsa stated, walking back upstairs to her room.

Anna didn't even know what Elsa's room looked like any more. She was not allowed in their under any circumstances. 'I wonder if she has anything to hide in their' Anna's mind instantly imagined her sister hiding a huge porn stash under her bed, or a boy in the closet, or a poster of some band member with lipstick marks all over it. Anything out of the ordinary for Elsa to have. 'Nah, Elsa's way too good to have anything bad in their' with that thought Anna let the matter drop, and shifted her focus on her parents.

"Why won't you guys get me my own car? I can drive you know…." Anna had just turned 16 and had gotten her license a few weeks ago. She walked to school, but she still needed to get to other places.

"Actually, we were just discussing getting you a car" Anna's dad said.

Anna looked at her dad suspiciously, "You were?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I think you should get a car soon, but your mother thinks that we should wait a little bit longer" He said.

"Are you SERIOUS?! OMG THANK YOU!" Anna screamed as she ran and hugged her dad with all the force she had.

"Haha, okay. Come on and get going or you'll be late" He stated with finality in his voice.

"Okay, see you later" Anna gave a small wave before running out the door.

School was only a short distance away from their house, and it was almost summer so the weather was perfect for walking. Anna loved the early morning walks because they were so energizing. Elsa on the other hand could barely keep her head up. They walked the whole way in silence, until they saw the entrance of the school.

"Well, see ya later sis" Elsa kindly said to Anna.

"Ye-yeah see ya later" Anna said with a wave then continued to trip over air.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said.

"Oh-ah-totally, super" Anna said unconvincingly as she got up.

'Oh God I hope no one saw that' Anna thought.

However, Anna wasn't so lucky as Hans saw the whole thing from a window of the school.

"Oh my gosh, what a klutz" Hans stated unimpressed. He then looked at Elsa, Anna's polar opposite, and scrunched his thick brows "How the heck can those two be related, on what planet is that even possible?" Hans speaking to the walls.

"Well obviously this one" A man's voice said.

Hans jumped at the intrusion and spun around to look at who had interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, it's just you Kristoff. Phew, thought it be someone important" Hans said with an exaggerated exhale of breath as he put a hand to his heart.

" .Ha. Very funny Hans, anyway why are you staring at them anyway? To nervous to talk to a klutz and her sister?" Kristoff said with false politeness.

"Yes, totally shaking in my boots about how I should talk to some girl" Hans said to Kristoff rudely. Hans made his way across the room to where Kristoff stood beside the door. Kristoff visibly huffed up, thinking they were about to start a fight. Hans just looked at Kristoff coldly and turned on his heels to walk out the door.

"Relax Kristoff, I wouldn't dream of going up against you. I know a losing battle when I see one, and any physical battle against you is pointless" Hans said with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

Kristoff narrowed his gaze on Hans, and caught on to what he implied. He looked at Hans up and down, and smirked.

"You know Hans, sometimes I think the wheels are turning but the hamsters gone missing when I talk to you" Kristoff turned his back on Hans and started to walk out when he felt a hand pull harshly on his collar.

"And what is that suppose to mean you giant troll?" Hans asked through clenched teeth.

"I mean that when I talk to you I feel like you want to degrade everyone around you, and that that is all it is. Talk. Because their is no way anyone can sink lower than you. So let go of me or I'll make sure that the custodian will be here after school cleaning up your blood" Kristoff said, hovering over Hans slightly.

Hans let go and promptly rushed out of the room, knowing not to take a threat like that from the school's best hockey player lightly.

* * *

Okie dokie there it is! I hope your happy I finally introduced Kristoff! I made him a hockey player cuz, ice and stuff so... Have any suggestions please review, I love to read them, and please be kind!


End file.
